blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauche Adlai
|birthday= June 27th |sign= Cancer |height= 181 cm |weight= |blood= B |eyes= Brown |hair= Light brown |family= Marie Adlai (younger sister) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Satoshi Hino, Risa Kageyama (young) |eva= Dave Trosko, Kate Oxley (young) }} |chapter= }} is a nobleman of House Adlai and a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. He is the human host for the elf Drowa. Appearance Gauche is a tall, slender-built young man with light skin and shaggy light brown hair that drapes over his forehead and left eye. He has brown eyes, while his left eye has been replaced by a small magical mirror. He wears a long-sleeved, blue and purple shirt under a brown, short-sleeved shirt, light brown trousers tucked into brown trench boots. As a member of Black Bulls, he wears the official black robe of his squad: black with golden lining and the Black Bull's insignia over his left pec. Additionally, over the bull insignia are what appear to be two small jewels. As a prisoner, Gauche wears a striped, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants. While possessed by Drowa, two tattoos appear on his face: both extending down from his forehead and across his eyes. The right one extends further down onto his right cheek. His ears also become pointed. Gallery Gauche's prison uniform.png|Gauche in his prison uniform Gauche as an otaku.png|Gauche as an otaku Elf Gauche.png|Gauche possessed by Drowa Gauche - Quartet Knights.png|Gauche in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Gauche - Squishy.png|Gauche in Squishy! Black Clover Robo Gauche - Squishy.png|Robo Gauche in Squishy! Black Clover Personality Gauche is depicted as a brash and brutal individual. He has tremendous love and devotion for his little sister Marie to the point of obsession, and has developed a self-serving desire to keep her happy no matter what. He constantly gets nosebleeds thinking about her, and has at least one photo of her on him at all times. Gauche is shown on what would have been a regular day off spending all of his pay on toys, dresses, and other gifts for her when he visits. He gets extremely jealous whenever Marie takes a liking to others, and he initially has great disdain for Asta whom Marie claims she is going to marry, even attempting to kill him on one occasion. To most other people, Gauche acts in a cold and ill-mannered fashion and rarely hesitates to attack anyone that gets in his way, regardless of gender, age, or status. Gauche is especially cruel towards his enemies, promising to kill a group of criminals when they do not wish his sister a happy birthday at his demand, and kicking and stomping Neige after learning that he is responsible for the bruise on Marie's face. Due to his and Marie's mistreatment and abandonment following their parents' deaths, Gauche grows up distant and uncaring for anybody else but Marie. Before becoming a Magic Knight, he steals food and commits petty crime to provide for her, and even during the events at Nairn, Gauche chooses to forsake Asta, Sister Theresa, and all of the other Nairn children to escape from danger with her alone. However, Gauche begins to have a change of heart after being punched and chastised by Marie herself, and being exposed to the outwardly friendly Asta. Reasoning that he wants to become a brother of whom Marie would be proud, he decides to fight alongside Asta against Baro and Sally of his own accord, developing a new spell that requires cooperating with others. He shows signs of genuine worry for Sister Theresa's well being and is even greatly upset at the notion of her dying. After the long battle, Gauche learns to put more faith in his Black Bull companions and discards his old mindset of attempting to complete everything his own. Later, Gauche's feelings towards Asta grow stronger after the boy's arms are broken and cursed by Vetto. Gauche prioritizes finding a way to cure him over thoughts of Marie while at the royal library. This culminates in him getting a nosebleed for Asta after seeing his complete recovery; Gordon Agrippa explains that Gauche's nosebleeds are the result of him wishing great happiness for someone he cares for. While defending the Black Bulls base, Gauche openly admits to having someone else besides Marie that he cares about, heavily implied to be none other than Asta. Though he denies his blooming companionship with the rest of squad under the excuse that he still only cares about himself and Marie, he ultimately thanks Asta and the others for saving the two of them after they were possessed by elves. Biography Gauche was born as the first son of House Adlai. Sometime after the birth of his sister Marie, their parents die in an "accident", and another noble inherits their wealth and casts out Gauche and Marie. Gauche does everything to protect Marie, fighting and stealing as needed. After Gauche attacks a noble's house, he is imprisoned and Marie is sent to an orphanage in Nairn. Gauche later breaks out but is defeated by Yami Sukehiro, who invites him to join the Black Bull squad. When Asta arrives at the Black Bull headquarters, Gauche is adoring his little sister. He yells at the others for their behavior. Upon seeing that Yami has returned, he goes to ask him if he can go see his sister, but Yami has everyone sit and listen to the new recruit's introduction. Gauche then joins some of the others on a couch outside to watch Asta's initiation, and afterwards he warns Asta to stay away from Marie. The next morning, when Asta asks what the Magic Knights's purpose is, Gauche explains that Asta gets to admire Marie and buy her whatever she wants. After Gauche finishes defeating a group of bandits, he shares with them that it is his little sister's birthday. The notion of visiting his sister brings so much joy to him that his nose bleeds. Afterwards, with bags full of toys, he travels to Nairn. However, to his dismay, he finds Marie playing with Asta. Gauche immediately confronts Asta, who finds no qualm in his act. Subsequently, Marie also asks her brother to stop hurting her future husband, which quickly breaks Gauche's heart and body to pieces. The turn of event prompts Gauche to try killing Asta, until Sister Theresa, who is in charge of Marie's well-being, arrives to take Marie back to the church. After a series of arguments between Gauche and Theresa, Marie leaves with the latter as Gauche is unable to stop them. The two Black Bulls decide to spend the night at Rebecca's house after she offered. That night, while Asta is fast asleep, Gauche enters the young Knight's room and prepares to kill him. Unconsciously, Asta manages to avoid the first attack, which leads to a stalemate where Asta tries to parry all of Gauche's attacks. However, when Gauche creates a clone of himself, Asta is pushed outside where he finds the town is covered with snow. As Gauche is still determined to kill him, Rebecca comes to Asta and informs him that her siblings are missing. The moment he learns that his sister was also kidnapped, Gauche quits his attempt to kill Asta and confronts Theresa. Fortunately, Asta manages to prevent Gauche from harming an elderly woman and forces Gauche to calm down by hitting him. After he calmly threatens to kill Asta, Gauche remembers about the mirror that he gave to Marie and could use to trace her location. After Asta convinces Rebecca of her siblings' safety, Gauche leaves with Asta and Theresa. Noelle tries to come with them, but Gauche orders her to stay. As they reach the cave where the kids are held, they notice Marco Scarlet outside the cave, but Gauche refuses to stop as his priority is his sister. He leaves Asta and Theresa and goes in alone. When he finds Marie and sees she has a bruise on her cheek, he gets angry and attacks Neige, who tries fighting back using his Snow Magic but is overpowered. After destroying more Snow Friends, Gauche is captured by Neige. Gauche's clone then hits Neige from behind and frees the original, who begins kicking the defenseless Neige, despite Theresa's and Marie's pleas from him to stop. They are all surprised when Sally arrives. Gauche attacking her, but she easily redirects the attack with her Gel Magic. Gauche tries with multiple beams, but Sally is still protected by her Sticky Salamander. After Sally turns Baro into a mud monster, Gauche takes his sister and flies away, abandoning Theresa, Asta, and the other children. Marie demands that they go back, but Gauche refuses because he would not be able to protect her. She punches him and tells him that she hates when he is like this, and that she likes him for being a Magic Knight who protects others. They encounter Marco at the cave entrance, and Gauche leaves Marie in his care. Returning to the fight, Gauche expects Asta and Theresa to have run off themselves and is surprised to see them still there, calling Asta a fool. Gauche flies in and kicks Asta, saving him from the monster's attack. He decides to attack Sally and the monster with his clone, but even his doubled attacks are not strong enough. While thinking about his trump card, he is knocked down by the monster. He is then saved by Asta, who criticizes him for attacking by himself. Gauche decides to protect and support Asta, which prompts the Demon-Dweller Sword to emerge filled with Gauche's mana. Asta swings it, releasing a flying slash, but the monster still regenerates. Gauche then develops a new spell but realizes that he does not have enough mana, so he asks Theresa to buy him some time. Gauche then uses the mirror in his left eye to multiply Asta, who release multiple flying slashes, destroying the monster and Sally's salamander. When Baro rises again to attack Asta, Gauche panics because he is out of mana, but Neige saves the boy. Suddenly Neige and Gauche are struck down by Licht, who avoids hitting Gauche's vitals. Theresa tries to protect everyone, but she too is struck down and Gauche calls out to her. After Yami and Finral Roulacase arrive, Gauche crawls towards Theresa and demands that she does not die. Finral then transports the children and the injured to safety. Gauche is leaning over Theresa's bed as healers see to her injuries and another sees to his. He shouts at her not to die, and she tells him to shut up and gives him the rest of her mana so that he can help Asta. Following her example, the children, Neige, and Marie offer Gauche their mana. Gauche tells Finral to take them back to the cave, but Finral refuses so Gauche asks nicely, bowing his head. They return to the cave as Licht is preparing Light Shaft of Divine Punishment. Gauche quickly summons a mirror and appears in front of Yami and Asta. Using his left eye's mirror, he then summons a giant mirror, which reflects Licht's spell. Yami congratulates Gauche on defeating Licht, although both are confused when Licht admits to not wanting to hurt Gauche. Shortly after, the Third Eye appear and Yami is forced to protect his men. Amazed at their strength, Gauche realizes how far below them he is. When Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei arrive and save the Black Bulls, Gauche asks Finral who they are. The pair are astonished by the captains' fights. After Asta hits Licht with his Demon-Slayer Sword and releases Licht's sealed mana, Finral panics and Gauche tells him not to give up. The Third Eye then seal Licht, gather Valtos, and retreat, and the Black Bulls gather around Asta who collapses from exhaustion. Gauche visits Theresa who is still recovering and the two bicker until Marie asks them to stop. Gauche thanks Theresa for taking care of Marie and mentions that he is glad the sister survived. Marie then perks up when Asta arrives, which angers Gauche. After Rebecca kisses Asta, Marie wants to do the same and Gauche tries to kill the boy. Some days later, Gauche joins the other Black Bulls to a party on Raque's beach. He shows his sister the beach through a mirror and, when she is excited to see Asta, attacks the boy and later chases after him, accidentally stampeding over Sekke Bronzazza. Yami later appears and buries the squad in the sand before detailing their mission to the Seabed Temple. After a week of training, Noelle is still struggling to control her magic until Gauche and the other Black Bulls arrive to cheer her on. With Noelle's Sea Dragon's Cradle complete, the Black Bulls enter the spell and head underwater to the Seabed Temple. When they reach the temple, Gauche and the others are guided to meeting Gifso. After meeting with Gifso and learning that they will have to play a game to obtain the magic stone, the Black Bulls, except Yami, and the priests are transported to another location. Once divided they listen to Gifso explain the rules, and afterwards is confronted by a priest. Gauche easily manages to defeat the priest, and says that he will end this game then go meet with Marie. Once members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun arrive, Gauche is confronted by one to their members. During the battle Gauche which places with Grey and manages to defeat the guy while Grey distracts him. Afterwards Gauche carries Grey to find some more enemies to face when they come across Charmy. Suddenly Gauche and Grey are caught in a trap and confronted by an enemy. As Gauche thinks about what to do, he tells Grey to transform a stone into a large of meat while he shout that the enemy is after her food to Charmy. After Charmy manages to defeat the enemy, Gauche wonders about how they can use Grey's ability to defeat the enemy but notices that Grey transformation is coming undone. Gauche is shocked to find out that Grey is a woman and decides to relax and look at a picture of Marie since he can't move. Gauche then accompanies both Charmy and Grey to confront Vetto but is too late as Vetto was defeated. Later Gauche is in the same as most of the Black Bulls resting. Gauche complains about how they have to spend the next day at the Seabed Temple since Finral used to much of his mana. When the temple's citizens show up to cheer for the Black Bulls, Gauche is surprised by this and expresses how he wants to see Marie. After a while Gauche wonders how much energy does the citizens have since they have been cheering for a long time. The next day Gauche leaves the Seabed Temple with the rest of the Black Bulls. Once back at the Black Bulls headquarters, Gauche is with everyone in the common room when he points out that Gordon is sulking in the corner. In search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Gauche and Gordon Agrippa research curses in the royal library. However, they return unsuccessful and transformed into otakus. Asta reveals that his arms are healed, and Gauche and Gordon threaten to re-curse his arms. Gauche later decides not to attend the Star Awards Festival. A few weeks later, Gauche is waiting to take any mission requests while Grey and Gordon try to socialize with him. However, they are interrupted when Rades Spirito, Sally, Valtos, and an army of corpses attack the Black Bulls base. Gauche blasts them back with Reflect Refrain and confronts the members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Gauche demands to know why they are attacking, to which Rades replies that they are after the magic stone. Gauche attacks Rades but Sally redirects it with her gel and reveals that they are not allowed to kill Gauche. After Grey transmutes Sally's gel into crystal, Gauche is able to destroy the salamander. Rades then summons No.0 - Michael Caesal and easily defeats the Black Bulls, with Gauche shocked that it can use two different elements simultaneously. Gauche wonders what they can do, so Gordon and Grey tell him not to give up. Gauche resolves to make an exception and protect others besides Marie. Rades prepares to attack again but is stopped when an alarm sounds from the base. Shocked by Henry Legolant's sudden appearance, Gauche demands to know who he is, but becomes frustrated with Henry's slow speech and interrupts with more questions. After Henry moves his room out of the way of Rades' attack, Gauche realizes that Henry is the base's "ghost" and the one who rearranges the layout. Having failed to hit Henry, Rades tries to attack the other three, but Henry moves part of the base into the path of the attack, defending his squadmates. Henry introduces himself and promises to hurt those who hurt his friends. The other Black Bulls are shocked to see the base rearrange into a giant bull and how recklessly it fights. When Sally manages to topple the base, the other Black Bulls come to Henry's defense, with Gauche multiplying Grey so she can transmute the gel again. Rades tries to take advantage of their distraction, but the freed Henry defends them and defeats Michael Caesar. As the Black Bulls celebrate their victory, Valtos reappears and then disappears with the other Eye of the Midnight Sun members. Afterwards, Gauche questions if the base can be fixed. When a bright light shines on the horizon, Gauche wonders if it is another attack before he begins glowing brightly himself. He is then possessed by Drowa, who turns on Gauche's squadmates and summons several magic mirrors. After Asta exorcises the spirit, Gauche chastises Asta, Gordon, Grey, and Henry for risking themselves for him and Marie, but dropping his aloof nature, he thanks them. They hug him as the rest of the Black Bulls drop down from above. Charmy forces food in his mouth, and he warns Sally to stay away from Marie. As the group prepares to follow Yami into the Shadow Palace, they are attacked by two elves, but Fuegoleon and Mereoleona Vermillion arrive and defeat the elves. As the gate to the Shadow Palace is shrinking, more possessed Golden Dawns attack, so the Black Bulls and Kirsch Vermillion remain to hold them off while the captains, Asta, Noelle, and Mimosa Vermillion fly to the gate. A few days after the remaining elves are exorcised, the Black Bulls barge into the Magic Parliament Courthouse to rescue Asta and Secre. Gauche shoots at Asta for touching Marie. Damnatio shrinks the squad's spells, but Asta uses the Demon-Destroyer Sword's ability to remove the effect. Nozel and Fuegoleon then interrupt the fight and pass on a mission from Julius: the Black Bulls will be exiled while the squad investigates devils and monitors Asta and Secre. Gauche, Grey, and Asta accompany Gordon when he visits his family. Gauche is disturbed by the creepy nature of the house and family. During dinner, Nilenia mistakes Gauche for Nathan before she is ushered off to bed. Afterward, Nathan shows the Black Bulls his workshop. Nathan then reveals that he has been studying curses and poisons to create cures and treatments, and Gauche complains that he needs to work on communicating more clearly. Nathan creates a map that senses the locations of curses, and Gauche notices that one is at the Black Bull base, indicating that Henry is cursed. The map then registers a particularly powerful curse in the Heart Kingdom. Gauche, Grey, and Asta return to the base, while Gordon remains with his family. Battle Prowess Magic *'Mirror Magic': Gauche uses this magic attribute to cast mirror-based spells using a mirror, like reflecting light or creating mirror copies of something. Reflect Ray.png|link=Reflect Ray|Reflect Ray Gauche real double.png|link=Real Double|Real Double Gauche using Reflect Refrain on Snow Friends.png|link=Reflect Refrain|Reflect Refrain Mirrors Shift.png|link=Mirrors Shift|Mirrors Shift Double Reflect Refrain.png|link=Double Reflect Refrain|Double Reflect Refrain Gauche using Mirrors Brigade on Asta.png|link=Mirrors Brigade|Mirrors Brigade Full Reflection.png|link=Full Reflection|Full Reflection Large Reflect Ray.png|link=Large Reflect Ray|Large Reflect Ray Abilities *'Large Magic Power': As a nobleman, Gauche possesses a large amount of magic power. Equipment *'Grimoire': Gauche possesses a grimoire that contains various mirror-based spells. * : Gauche has a mirror embedded in his left eye socket. He can use the accumulated magic to augment his spells. Gauche grimoire.png|Gauche's grimoire Gauche's Magic Mirror eye.png|Mirror Magic Tool Fights *Asta vs. Gauche Adlai: Interrupted *Gauche Adlai vs. Neige: Win *Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Theresa Rapual vs. Sally and Baro: Win *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests: Win *Gauche Adlai and Grey vs. Zarick: Win *Gauche Adlai, Grey, and Charmy Pappitson vs. Zuta: Win *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally: Interrupted Events *Rescue the Children Mission *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure Notable Quotes * Trivia *His name was first romanized by the author as ''Ghosh Adorei but was amended to Gauche Adlai in the following volume. *Gauche ranked #21 (tied with Fana) in the popularity poll, #8 in the second, and #10 in the third. *Gauche is the smartest Black Bull. *Gauche's grimoire design is the background for Volume 19's cover. *''Gauche'' is French for "left" or "awkward". References Navigation es:Gauche Adlai fr:Gosh Adley pl:Gauche Adlai pt-br:Gauche Adlai Category:Human Category:Clover Nobles